Stardust
by pastelhorror-ura
Summary: AkaKuro One-Shots; Entry 1: Miscalculations of the Strong Minded; To each their own, Seijuurou's mistakes are nothing but minuscule miscalculations he'll soon overtake with his victory. Because it isn't the content that matters, so long as the end goal is achieved.


**Pairing:** Akashi Seijuurou/ Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Kuroko no Basuke! Please and thank you!

**Summary:**

To each their own, Seijuurou's mistakes are nothing but minuscule miscalculations he'll soon overtake with his victory. Because it isn't the content that matters, so long as the end goal is achieved.

_I'm sorry. I've made a mistake._

Words Seijuurou has never thought he'd think, let alone utter, but he does. As he watches a mop of cotton candy blue walk down the halls, he realizes. The letter of resignation is on his desk and Seijuurou can't bring himself to read it. When he traces Tetsuya's steps soon after, and the smaller male is no where to be seen, Seijuurou knows that there's no escape from his reality. Tetsuya is gone and he's made a mistake. He'd never say it out loud.

[×]

A simple miscalculation is what he names it now, his unprecedented falter. Tetsuya is gone, indeed, but Seijuurou is still himself, pieced together tightly with perfection. There are no cracks nor crevices in his composition, he's completely fine. There's an oddity now in one of his eyes, flashing a dangerous gold, but he doesn't pay mind to it and no one else has the galls to bring the topic up. As a boy raised with utmost prestige, he can't afford a miniscule _miscalculation _to deter his future plans (precisely cultivated by his father). He pays no mind to the odd fuzziness of his heart- at least that's what he calls it for he can't put a name to the feeling. He walks forward, poised and regal as an emperor should.

[×]

_"Who... who are you?"_

That question irks him more than the taste of seaweed, its vicious flavor as strong as the odor of the sea when you pass by it in a vehicle, a stench so powerful there's no way of escaping it no matter how fast you drive away. Seijuurou ponders, ponders quite a lot about that occurence, with distaste, of course, but he swallows down the displeasure in order to find some meaning he's sure he's missed. And he does.

It doesn't him until the first day of high school, walking through the halls of Rakuzan as if it were his own estate (he has no home, it had died long ago, along with the face of someone he cherished), realizing the nostalgic ambiance the school had. Rakuzan is like Teikou, in more ways than one, and as much as he would like to leave that pesky _miscalculation _back with that letter he had never opened, it follows him here, in a place new yet so, so similar to the one in his past, only there is no ghost, only the haunting of a previous blunder.

When he becomes captain of the Rakuzan team, there is nothing but apathy in the rare heterochromia of his eyes, paired with a thin line of his lips and a posture exuding confidence and superiority. The position is a given, something expected, but there is disgust and distrust and outrage from all the senior members of the team. But Seijuurou is quick to put them back in his place, for no one can stand up to an Akashi without the outcome of their loss, or so Seijuurou learns and upholds, for his father stresses the importance of always being number one, for excelling in anything and everything. There are no more questions, no more apprehension, because Seijuurou is capable, very much like a dictator, but he brings the path of victory with ease. There is obvious internal conflict with him, but everyone fails to voice their discoveries, like Teikou. There had only been one person to do so, and that person is long gone, attending some no name school somewhere, somewhere, back in Tokyo. But Seijuurou pays no mind to the lack of excitement in Rakuzan, the lack of challengers, and moves forward without looking back. Or so he forces himself to believe.

[x]

When Seijuurou first discovers Chihiro, he's agast and frankly, a spark of excitement travels up his veins. There _is _a ghost in the school, one who is older, and similar looking to his old phantom. But upon closer inspection, the captain is only disappointed at the lack of resemblance Chihiro holds towarda Tetsuya. He is more rough, more apathetic, more boring than the blue haired boy. Nonetheless, he cultivates Chihiro's abilities to further enhance his team's power, though it inwardly apalls him that he's forced to train someone who isn't Tetsuya, who isn't the original, but so like him. Seijuurou lies and calls Tetsuya the prototype, but he's screaming in his heart that Tetsuya's the only one who could exceed his expectations and male his stomach flutter with butterflies. Chihiro is but another man who paints nostalgia into his monochrome world. And once again he drowns in regret.

[x]

When Seijuurou faces Shintarou, his psychotic tendencies arise. His words are on impulse and once they seep through his teeth, he can't suck them back in and apprehend their toxicity. Shintarou is a formidable opponent, that much is a given. But he isn't enough, not even with the addition of his team, to defeat those who are made and bred to conquer. Shintarou sheds tears and Seijuurou breaks a sweat, and more than just what is seen with the naked eye.

When he watches Ryouta from the crowd, a sense of panic churns in his stomach as the copy cat forward reinacts the miracles' abilities to perfection, with the addition of Tetsuya's pass. His breath hitches as he fears, that with that power, Ryouta has the potential of defeating him. But he reminds himself he's absolute, an idiotic assurance he can't afford to lose because everything is at stake, at least that is what he's been led to believe. When Mibuichi inquires if he's alright, he answers with an 'of course,' but the strain in his eyes prove otherwise. There are no more questions because everyone knows not to cross the red-head, but they can't help but worry, even if it's deep down.

The match he's been waiting for, azure eyes glisten in resolve. A challenge, finally, and he has the highest confidence that Tetsuya will surprise him yet again and again. But victory is rest assured, he tells himself, though whose victory he's referring to is unknown. Perhaps there's slight uncertainty, but he fails to show it. He's back in the court against the ghost of his past, and there should be more celebration inside of him, but there's another fear. Because the determination in those pools of brilliant blue has his breath caught.

Professionalism is stressed and Seijuurou knows better than to let inner turmoil hinder his capabilities. He sees Tetsuya's face contort to one of immense pain and suddenly there are guilty pangs stabbing at his chest, but they aren't _his_. When Seirin pushes their way through, more panic arises and he's incapable of being a captain in that moment. Because victory is a given, his father has stressed it well enough to engrave it into his brain, yet Seirin is catching up. And he's fearful. More so of the consequences pertaining to defeat rather than defeat itself. And he's visibly shaken, visibly petrified, and he can't seem to slap himself better. He is the captain, making more _miscalculatio__n__s _one after the other and he can't get a grip. Everyone is stupified.

_"Who are you?"_

The question is all it takes for Akashi Seijuurou to snap back onto reality, to free himself from the childish, impetuous _him_ that has gotten in his way. He thanks Chihiro and resumes the match fresh and free from burden, or at least that's what it seems for he charges at Seirin with a new resolve in his vermillion eyes. But just as expected, Tetsuya does the same, and it brings a smile upon his lips, even if it were only for a split second. The adrenaline is back and he gives it all, the outcome of the match now ambiguous. When the last shot is made and the crowd cheers, Seijuurou's found himself in the midst of a new taste in his mouth. Defeat.

Defeat is more bitter than sweet. There is so much Seijuurou must face because of his loss, whether it be from his father, the principal, or his own teammates. He doesn't wallow in self pity, though it does take moments to digest the ache in his chest. He is the cause of their falling, and he doesn't deny it. But he's grateful for this new flavor, greatful he's had the chance to experience loss for it's given his monochrome world a new depth, a more vibrant perception. Perhaps Seirin would have lost if Seijuurou had been Seijuurou throughout the whole match, but it doesn't erase the reality of Tetsuya's victory. And he's grateful.

Indeed he does face the wrathful storms of his father, who urges him to quit basketball, though he steadily declines for he enjoys the sport with all his being and it had taken Tetsuya's victory to make him admit it. Seijuurou's father is displeased at his defiance and strikes his son, but Seijuurou doesn't waver. He wants this. He then apologizes to the principal face to face, knowing he has brought disgrace. He, however, is even more determined now, even more confident in his capabilities. He won't lose, and he proves it yet again to his teammates.

[x]

There is a change of pace when the Kiseki no Sedai form together again as a team, with the addition of Kagami Taiga. After they form as the Vorporal Swords, Seijuurou invites Tetsuya out for a walk to have a chance to speak with the shorter male, the first after his inititial defeat.

They meander towards Teikou, each paying their respects towards one another, just like how they had done it in their middle school days. Seijuurou feels the return of that fuzzy feeling as they stop in front of the school gates, eyes sizing up the edifice in a nostalgic manner. When Seijuurou glances at Tetsuya whose grown so, so much, he finds the name for it- that fuzzy feeling in his chest. And with every reason to, the words escape his mouth with no intention of returning.

"I think I may love you," he says, voice soft and melodic to Tetsuya's ears. The smaller of the two doesn't break his gaze from the school, though Seijuurou catches the other's azure eyes widening at that statement, visibly caught off guard.

It takes a moment, but Tetsuya finally inquires, "How do you suppose so?"

"You don't judge me for what I am. I've committed many wrongs to you and yet you still forgive me. You aren't afraid to defy me, you don't care that at times, I'm very narrow minded and you also don't care that I'm many times over confident," says Seijuurou with a small smile. Tetsuya still doesn't face him to look him in the eyes.

"For being a friend?"

"Yes, with the addition of how you make me feel. My heart races when I'm around you and I enjoy your company. You're possibly the most enigmatic person I've met, along the lines of a book I want to read and read again to understand everything. Because I want to know more about Kuroko Tetsuya, because you aren't so submissive. Because your smile takes my breath away, because seeing you with other people makes me envious," Seijuurou goes on with that knowing smile, eyes glued onto Tetsuya who refuses to meet his eyes. He sees a brush of red on the other's cheek and can't help but chuckle in delight. "Not to mention I always have this urge to kiss you."

Tetsuya punches Seijuurou in the arm lightly, blushing furiously as he looks away. He's met with another chuckle before he's pulled into the red head's arms that snake around his lithe frame lovingly. He wants to protest, to pull away, but his hands find their way up to Seijuurou's chest and to his surprise, he feels the captain's heart pulsating in an erratic manner, causing his own heart to flutter. He looks up at Seijuurou, his cheeks slightly puffed, before averts his gaze. "What about right now?" he asks sheepishly, counting each heat against his palm.

"Especially right now," Seijuurou states fondly before diving in to peck Tetsuya's own. When he pulls away, Tetsuya kisses him again, with much courage, shutting his eyes tight. Seijuurou chuckles into the kiss and holds Tetsuya up, deepening their exhange before placing the other back into the ground. The exchange is like fire and ice and their cold lips are ablaze with vehement need. Tetsuyab is visibly more flustered than Seijuurou, but his heart beat states otherwise. When the taller of the two leans down, Tetsuya expects another kiss and prepares himself, sucking in his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. He receives the kiss, but it isn't what he expects. Seijuurou smooches his forehead gently before holding his cheeks in his hands, directing Tetsuya's gaze unto his.

"Um,, yes?" Tetsuya asks.

"Please go out with me, Kuroko."

"If I become your boyfriend, will you buy me a milkshake?" Tetsuya wonders earnestly, batting his eyelashes.

Seijuurou blinks before shaking his head affectionately, taking a hold of Tetsuya's hand and entwining their fingers together. "Of course."

And perhaps this miscalculation is falling in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. If so, he'd make the same mistake all over again. And again. For eternity if god would have it.

**[End]**

Happy AkaKuro Week!

Crooked will update soon, hopefully!

R&amp;R


End file.
